


next to me

by Canthre



Series: Bartimaeus works [3]
Category: Bartimaeus - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Love is in the Air, M/M, Multi, Other, Solomon owns a small network of coffee shops, rest of the magicians more or less work at them, so is snark and smell of coffee, the Obligatory Coffee Shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canthre/pseuds/Canthre
Summary: Black like coffee, sweet like sugar, fragrant like cinnamon - or all the shades of basically living in a coffee shop.





	next to me

**Author's Note:**

> [Oh / So thank you for taking a chance on me / I know it isn't easy / But I hope to be worth it](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-C_rvt0SwLE)
> 
> Begun with [this piece](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046073/chapters/33115899)

Proposal - Kitty Jones/Nathaniel 

 

‘Just fucking ask her,’ Bart said. 

Nathaniel looked at his friend with horror. His black hair was already a mess from constant tugging. They both straightened instantly when the doorbell chimed and plastered professional smiles when it turned out to be a client. Nathaniel tried to smooth his hair before stepping from behind the counter but to no avail. It didn’t matter in the end – the client, a dark-skinned man in a tailored suit, went to the table in the far corner of the room without sparing either of them a glance. From the corner of his eye Nathaniel spotted Khaba coming out from the kitchen and straight to the newcomer. Huh, Nathaniel thought. Interesting.

‘Aw, Khaba dear has a sweetheart,’ Bart cooed quietly, ‘Don’t you think they look all lovey dovey? And if good old K can find a special someone you definitely can too.’ 

‘I already have a special someone,’ Nathaniel snapped at him and added when met his friend’s ironic glance, ‘Well, almost.’ 

‘Almost seems so be the key word here.’ 

‘Oh, be silent,’ Nathaniel’s hands automatically went to his hair. Damn, he tried really hard this morning to look nice – and now he basically resembled a scarecrow. Bartimaeus didn’t spare him other epithets either, but first and foremost – Nathaniel could very well see his own reflection in the front windows. It wasn’t appealing. 

‘Like I said, just ask her,’ Bart hit the buttons on the coffee machine when another of their regulars came in. The elderly lady, dressed completely in black silk and laces like a Victorian widow, took her adequately black espresso and left with a smile. The bell didn’t yet stop ringing when Bart turned to his friend again. 

‘Okay,’ he said decisively, ‘I’m sure she’ll be here soon so we have to work out a plan-‘ 

‘Oh God,’ Nathaniel moaned, ‘I regret ever telling you about this.’

‘No you don’t. Who would help you otherwise?’ 

‘I don’t need help! It’s just that...’ he didn’t knew, damn it. He just didn’t knew how to start talking without looking like a creep. Or worse, an idiot. 

‘You already look like an idiot, there’s no helping it,’ Bart said when Nathaniel voiced his fears, ‘And since she hasn’t yet escaped with a scream, so I’m sure that won’t be a problem. And if she says no when you ask, well… at least you won’t have to make small talk or worry about common subjects and whatnot.’ 

‘Thanks,’ Nathaniel said blankly, ‘Any more wise advices? Especially from the time you stuttered your way around Ptolemy in the beginning?’ He couldn’t help but add that last bit, again enjoying the memory of unusually flushed and flustered Bartimaeus. 

True to the memory a slight blush appeared on Bart’s cheeks. 

‘Hey, it worked! And I knew exactly what I was doing. Ptol’s a nerd so we talked about nerdy things – and bam, here we are. Basically you have to begin with asking her out, then talk about her, and then about you two together,’ Bart patted Nathaniel patronizingly. Nathaniel rolled his eyes, glanced at the window to check if his hair fell down into something more palpable – it didn’t – and nearly choked. 

She was just behind the door, looking dreamy and lovely as always, confident yet subtle at the same time. Nathaniel swallowed heavily, his thoughts in turmoil. Could he talk about some nerdy stuff with her like Bart did with Ptolemy? He noticed she was carrying a bag full of books today – maybe she just begun studying? No, wait, it was middle of May, maybe the exams were nearing? Or maybe she just liked reading? Did she like science fiction? She didn’t seem like it, but then did he look like somebody who liked science fiction?

‘Oh look, it’s your special someone!’ Bart said cheerily, ‘Hello and welcome! What can we serve you today?’ He asked and nudged Nathaniel with his elbow.

Lords, she was standing just before the counter. Nathaniel blinked; she looked lovely but her gaze was in no way dreamy. Her grey eyes were pretty astute, in fact. Their gazes met for a second but then she seemed to frown and looked away. 

‘Caramel cappuccino, please. And a chocolate muffin,’ she said to Bart, completely ignoring Nathaniel. Bart ringed her order and said with a pleasant smile, ‘Please take a seat, Nathaniel here will get you your order in a minute.’ 

She nodded and went to the bar seats lined along the main window. ‘Get to work,’ Bart said, ‘And maybe start thinking, too.’ 

‘She hates me,’ Nathaniel said. He turned to the coffee machine, took the nearest crystal cup and filled it with caramel syrup. The machine was humming softly and he worked automatically. Next to him Bartimaeus sighed deeply and said, ‘Stop brooding, smile and ask her. Firstly for her name.’ He handed Nathaniel a tray and a muffin ready on the plate.

Nathaniel inhaled deeply. He held the tray almost like a shield and left the counter. She was checking something on her phone with a small frown on her face, but she looked up when she heard his steps. Nathaniel smiled – or at least tried to. 

‘Hi,’ he said and placed the tray in front of her, ‘Please enjoy your coffee.’ 

‘Thank you,’ she nodded at him and looked back at her phone. Nathaniel almost went back to the counter but something screamed at him from the back of his mind. He squared his shoulders and asked, ‘Could you tell me your name? I’m Nathaniel.’ 

‘I know,’ she said and – wait, was it a blush? ‘I’m Kitty.’ 

‘Oh. That’s a pretty name,’ Nathaniel blurted. Kitty looked quizzically at him and Nathaniel regretted there was nothing in his hands to hold. Did he already look like a madman? 

‘I’m studying political science at Imperial College,’ Nathaniel continued, ‘And we’re having a picnic next weekend. Would you maybe like… come with me?’ 

‘Oh,’ Kitty said. Her hand was pulling at the end of her dark braid.

‘I mean – it’s okay if you don’t want to. Maybe we could meet here when my shift ends? Or maybe…’ she didn’t let him finish his rambling. 

‘I’m at Imperial College, too. We can go together to that picnic,’ she scrunched her nose suddenly and added, ‘But don’t think it’s a date.’

**Author's Note:**

> it was totally a date


End file.
